Life after Love
by Sasayaki Hasichuki
Summary: Edward gets sent to Xing with a girl he absolutely hates : the damned bastard's daughter. But secrets fly from unheard lips: Ed thinks of Roy as a father? And Ruki as a sister?  Hints of Parental Roy/Ed, Sibling EdXOC
1. Introduction

He awoke that morning, knowing that he would be tormented. Not for his watch, but of course, for his height. He threw on his usual- black leather pants, tanktop, black jacket, then the red coat around all of that.

Then he walked to Central Headquarters. There was a girl who wasn't usually waiting for her there.

She wore a black tanktop, a crimson and black-striped jacket, and a red plaid miniskirt with compound boots. To Edward Elric, she was one thing : the bastard's daughter... His new automail mechanic. "Edward, you still need to pay me!" she yelled, her voice seductive like velvet roses. "Okay, OKAY!" Edward growled. his face a slight pink.

Havoc came out. "What is with all this yelling?"

The two pointed to eachother "THAT THING STARTED IT! HEY! WHO ARE YOU CALLING THING?"

"Oh, I'll show you, you little shrimp!" And the girl was on him in a second.

"Ruki, stop it." Havoc sighed, and pulled her off... Though, he got an eyefull of something he quite enjoyed. He took Ruki and Edward into Fuhrer Mustang's office.

"What is it, you two? Still having problems?" Mustang hugged his daughter, and looked down at Edward. "Fullmetal, answer me."

"I don't like her." His face flushed pink. "And _I _don't like _him_." Her white eyes, filled with innocence.

Roy laughed. "Alright, alright," he paused. "I am sending you two on a mission. To Xing.

Ruki's eyes filled with joy. "Xing? I've always wanted to go there!" She smiled, kindly. "Well, that's no surprise you spoiled little..." Edward was stopped by a sharp smack. "You shut your trap, Elric!" Ruki dewed up, blushing. Edward was left agast.

After a silence, Mustang piped in. "Well, off you two go.


	2. Xing

_Edward's POV_

At Xing, I found it awkward that Ruki, the black haired bastard's daughter, fit in perfectly with everyone. She looked exactly like everyone there, but with white eyes instead of blue. People spoke to her. People smiled and acted as if they _enjoyed_ her presense. I mean seriously, what the Hell?

"So, what're we supposed to do here?" Ruki smiled at a passerby. "We're supposed to escourt Prince...Ling...Yao..." Shit. Not _him_. I turned to Ruki. "How about we ditch him?," I smirked.

"What? No! We can't do that!" Her white eyes flared with anger. And from then, I realized just how beautiful she was. Slick, black hair covering one eye...Those legs...Those...Breasts. _WHAT ARE YOU THINKING, _I screamed to myself,_ ROY WOULD _KILL_ YOU!_ _Wait...I just called him _Roy..._AUGH! Today is going to be horrible!_

I didn't realize how right I was.


	3. Evil Ling and the Redhead Doctor

_Ruki's POV_

Seeing Ling for the first time in a year was good, I guess. He was paying more attention to Ed, since he was so short and Ling was so... Tall. I just watched as they bickered and argued as we were going to the train station to Central.

"Ruki, tell him I am not short!" Ed growled. Ling snickered when I saw it. Purple eyes. That meant he wasn't the Ling Yao I remembered. A homunculus. I glared. "Ed, step back. That is a homunculus." The imposter Ling looked at me with a grin. "Now, how could you guess? You know, knowin' stuff like that is gonna get you killed." As Ed and I stepped back, he took a step closer. "This is still Ling's body, but this isn't Ling right now. I am Greed," he paused. "You are Ruki, and Edward. Mustang and Elric."

"Yeah, so?" Ed looked angrier than usual. Greed sighed. "The way you two are responding...You'll have to pay."

I saw him race towards us, then it was black.

Nothingness, except for a light maniacal laugh.

I awoke in a hospital bed, my father by my side, Ed in the hospital bed next to me, with many IVs in his wrists. Ed looked as if he ran out infront of the train we were supposed to board. "Is.. Ed okay?"

"Ed? We had to use Shock Therapy on you and you are concerned for _Fullmetal_?" I nodded at my father. He sighed, and the doctor walked in, a redheaded, tall, beautiful female that was always kind.

"Dr. Tai...Will they be okay?

"Well...Let me get out my booklet." The graceful redhead pulled her notebook out that had our status in it.

"Well?" Dad seemed eager.

"This is bad. This is _really _bad."

"What is it, Doctor?" Tai looked at her notebook, and pushed her glasses up.


	4. Trouble

_Narrator's POV _

"I can't get the last word for the crossword puzzle!" Tai sighed. Roy Mustang glared, and Tai responded with "Look, they should be fine. I'm surprised that they didn't obtain amnesia... Getting hit by a train like that, I'm surprised they _survived!_"

_A train...They think it was a __**train**__..._ Edward thought._ That's bullshit. I can't believe this...I'll tell them..._

"It wasn't a damned _train!_ It was that damn Prince Ling Fucking Yao!"

"My cousin?" Roy cocked his head like a dog, and his face grew angry. "He would never. Steal your food maybe, but not kill you."

"It's...True, dad," Ruki coughed.

Tai sighed. "Well, after one more night, you are free to go. No more being wreckless!," she paused. "Now get some sleep."

_**Hours later, at 3AM **_

Edward woke up to hear shuffling. He got out of bed and forcibly ripped the IVs out. He turned to Ruki. _Still sleeping. Is that..._? _I garan-damn-tee you it is!_

Excited, he ran out of the hospital room to see Roy pacing. "Mustang?"

"Oh. Fullmetal...What're you doing out of bed?" Ed looked at him with a suspicious look. "Looking for Ling.. I thought I heard him...What are you doing out so late?"

"Oh, nothing... Just worried about my little girl." For a minute, Ed thought he saw something he hasnt seen before; a tear on Mustang's cheek. _Oh brother,_ Ed thought. "Listen, Mustang... I...Trust me, I'd never let _anything_ happen t-to her. If I did, I would be damned."

Roy then bent down and embraced him. Ed felt him trembling; it was so pathetic to Edward... But then, he hugged back. He guessed it wasn't so pathetic, if someone you loved nearly died. Of course, he would understand that. "Hey, Mustang," that reminded him. "Have you been taking care of Al?"

"Oh, yes. We've got someone on it. He's been doing great since you turned him back."

"Thats good." They were interrupted by a groan. Mustang and Edward ran into the hospital room, to see Ling hoisting her up, it looked gentle; perhaps her body was still sore.

"Ling!," Roy and Ed shouted in unison.


	5. A Little Girl

There was lightning; Roy and Edward couldn't see anything. Then Ling was gone, with Ruki. Ed and Mustang shouted in both frustration and fear. Edward had just lost another thing important to him, after just getting one back. Ruki was like an older sister...His best friend. "He was so fast!" Roy shouted.

"Of course he was! He is a homunculus, Colonel! And he just stole my sis- Your daughter!"

"Remain calm, Fullmetal. Let's get to the house. You will stay home with Al, and I will get Hughes and hunt Ling Yao down." Ed looked at him with that certain look on his face. "NO. I AM GOING. Watch Alphonse."

They quickly rushed home, as Ed got his state watch. "Al, I'm going on a mission."

Al looked up with his big, golden eyes. "Can I come?"

"What? Are you _crazy_?"

"Well, the whole series was based on me going with you to get something back. This will get readers more interested. What is the mission?"

"Ruki...was kidnapped. I'm going to get her back. Mustang will watch you. Understood?"

Alphonse grabbed Ed's hand. "Let's go, brother! That's horrible!" And just like that, they were out the door. Mustang rushed out. "There is a psychic near Central Headquarters. Helena Crug. I suggest you go and ask her about this case, I have had a lot of military alchemists disappear after talking to her. One came back and said they saw the Oraboras tattoo on her bottom lip. They also talked about how accurate she was." Ed nodded, and waved as they left.

The sign read: "_Welcome! To: The Heart Reader._"

A little, thirteen year old child walked out from the misty building. "Edward Elric. Come in. I have been expecting you," her voice completely emotionless, and smoothly creepy. This was the first person that he had to look _down_ to see the face. She had violet eyes, and short black hair. She was wearing a skin tight satin dress with white ruffles at the end of the long sleeves. Edward stalked into the building, coughing from the vanilla scented and flavored mist. When Al tried to come in, Helena put her hand up. "I apologize. One at a time."

"But I'm with-"

"I know. Alphonse. I am sorry about what Pride did to you. Please forgive him." And she went in, without another word. "Please, sit." She shut the door behind her, her black lipstick slightly glistening from the candle flame, the only lighting in the room was five candles in a star formation. _Okay, this girl is hard to read. No emotion..I can't tell if she's hiding anything or not._ Helena lit the sixth candle in the center, and all the flames turned black. She sat down on a purple satin cushion, and Ed did the same. "I came to ask you if-"

"Ruki was okay and where she was." She seemed as if she wasn't holding any of her powers back. Edward nodded, with a confused look on his face. "Is she? Answer!"

"She is fine. She..Is in the place you wouldn't think to find her."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I'm sorry. Your time is up." Helena grabbed the money for the session and turned to open the door to lead Ed out. "Now, wait a second," Ed growled as he placed another small pile of money onto the table. "Al can wait."

"Oh, dear," the small girl sighed. "What do you want to know about me? I can see it- in your eyes. You think I'm with Greed on this?"

Ed stared. "Is that his name? Greed?"

"The one inside Ling Yao's body, yes. I did not help him or influence him on anything here." Edward grabbed the girl by the ruffled collar of her dress. "Listen here. Are you one of _them_? Do you know where she is? Damn it, she has a worried father at home!"

"I don't know what you are talking about, Elric. I do know where she is, but I can not say. I can't help much. Just trust me; she is residing in the place you wouldn't think to find her. Now, if you will, leave."

And Edward, somehow, was pushed out; not by human hands. "Brother?"

"Alphonse... We're going to Resembool."


	6. A Reveal and a Failure

Alphonse turned to Helena, who was now standing in the dismal doorway, waving. "M-miss, how did you know about Pride..?"

"Some things are best hidden behind the lipstick, Sir Elric."

Al blushed, and they left.  
Greed had Ruki strapped to a table. She couldn't see anything but a candle dimly lit, illuminating the face of her captor. She felt his cold hand run up her shirt, making her shutter. "Goosebumps," he said. "Are you afraid of me?"

"No."

"You should be." Greed reached for a sharp object on the counter.

_**Meanwhile**_

The golden-blond boy sat on the train nervously. "Think she's there?" Al asked, his eyes glistening with worry. Ed looked at his little brother's dismay, and just smiled reassuringly and said "Yeah. And I _know_ she's alright."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

As they stepped off of the train, it started to storm. Ed smiled at Al. "Hey, Al... Now that you're human, we don't have to worry about your bloodseal washing away!"

"..Now's not the time, brother. Don't try to be strong for me. I miss her too. We'll get her back."

And they looked ahead, at their once beloved Rezembool. "Let's start at the old place," Al suggested.

"You sure?"

"Yeah! You told me she said 'Where you least expect it' or something like that, right? Let's look there!"

And Al began to run in the direction, Edward following hastily behind.

When they got to their destination, a new house was put in place of the old Elric house. "Look! That means someone lives there!" Alphonse ran up to the door and knocked. No answer. "Al, there's a 'For Sale' sign. No one is here."

"Winry's house?"

"No, they'd notice." Ed thought. "Ruki is Xingese, right? No one would think to find a Xingese in Ishbal..."

"You sure it's safe? What if we run into Kimblee?"

"Oh, well," Ed grew a grin. "I can take him. But first, we ought to find a pay phone and call Colonel."

"Hey, brother? What exactly do you think Ruki's going through?"  
"I don't know, Al...I don't know."


	7. What a Sick Man!

Greed opened the small compartment to the cage, and slid the tray of food into the it. A grin grew across his face, sickeningly. "So, how about you stop with the silence treatment and talk to me, Babe?" Greed walked into the cage. "Let's start with questions. Do you enjoy the dress I had Wrath buy you..?"

Ruki just stared in silence, eyes full of anger and fear. "It's good you started showing emotion," the bodysnatcher snickered. "I guess cutting your arm helped a lot. Too bad...I really didn't want to."

Ruki mumbled something. "What was that, love?" He cupped her chin with his pointer and thumb. "I said... 'lie'."

"Oh, really now?" He grabbed the cut arm.

It wasn't infected, luckily, but it was almost severed grotesquely. It had been stitched back together; it was only a warning, to say "cooperate or get killed". But Ruki was stubborn; she had to be... Just like her mother.

Greed twisted her pale skinned arm around, with the grin of pure insanity on his face, the kind of grin only a homunculus could make. "Listen here. I don't want to hurt you. Not today. Let's just talk."

"...Fine, scum, let's talk."

"Call me Master, okay?"

"Fine, I will, for the time being." Ruki sat down, and started nibbling on a breadroll from the tray. Greed sat down in front of her. "As I asked earlier, do you enjoy the dress?" Ruki just stared, and said, "Is the sky purple?"

"You will _not_ disrespect me." A sharp smack was heard. Before she knew it, Ruki was out cold.

About an hour later (Ruki couldn't tell), she awoke, completely undressed. She looked around in a daze for a moment, then her sight started to clear. Her captor lay next to her, also undressed. Her eyes toppled over in tears, letting out loud screams. This time, she felt it was okay to let her fear loose.

Greed sat up and grabbed her by the back of her hair, then tugged hard. "Shut your trap. Did you honestly think I was sleeping? I knew you would scream. Listen, we're in Dublith, so of course I would make sure you wouldn't scream loud enough for someone to hear."

Ruki felt the tears coming on harder. "Can I at least get a phone call?"

"No. We can't risk anything, now can we?" He started to loosen up on her hair, and stroked her cheek lightly. "Why can't you see... That I'm doing this _for_ you, not _to_ you. I love you."

Ruki just glared. "Just leave me be."

"Get dressed," he smiled. And Ruki finally decided to cooperate.

_Please Edward, get here soon._


	8. What a Stubborn Girl!

Ed's heart was racing, he had just gotten a call from Mustang. "We have heard reports of crying in Dublith. Do you want to check it out?"

"Of course I do! That is my big sister! I-I mean..."

"I get it. Does that mean I'm your father?"

"Goodbye, Colonel Bastard!" And with that, Edward hung up.

"Brother, where are we going now?"

"Dublith. Where... t-t-Teacher! I completely forgot! Shit! This is going to be _simply wonderful,"_ Ed sassed.

Alphonse smiled and they rushed to the nearest train station. They were going to hate seeing Izumi again, but it was worth saving their "Older Sister" for.

For that, they would give anything.

"So..." Ruki began. "Can I have a phone call or something? I'd like to know if my father passed that Mini-skirt Law."

"He didn't. He is no where _near_ the law, for being Fuhrer. Understood?" Greed grinned.

"Geez... So hostile. Hey, I haven't bathed since yesterday! I would like to take a shower, please." Ruki was trying to keep clean in a cage filled with filth. She knew it was useless, but it gave her an excuse to stretch her legs. "No, Ruki, dear. You can have a bath later," a familiar voice told, with the matching familiar face walking in.

Ruki's eyes widened as the dark haired man, with an eyepatch, stalked in. "Fuhrer...Bradley?"

The man turned his head to Ruki's main captor. "You realize if she doesn't succumb she will be killed off?"

"Yes. And she will be one, I promise. Just give her some time. Women can't be _that_ stubborn."


	9. Information

_Ruki's POV_

He told me I was to stay here. My ass...

He told me Edward wasn't even searching for me. That I would believe, since he wasn't even supposed to be let out of the hospital the day I was kidnapped. And when he would have gotten out, Alphonse wouldn't have let him go. Definately not alone, like he would have wanted. Alphonse would literally hold him back.

Dad, Colonel Roy Mustang, wouldn't search for me either. He was too obsessed with his work, and getting head from the female staff. I know this to be a fact, for every night he was home, he wasn't alone in his bed. That left me alone in my bed with my nightmares.

Nightmares of so many things similar to what is happening now.

A man with a familiar face, but not a familiar personality or soul, taking me. Promising happiness, but giving nothing but sorrow and anguish.

This Greed guy tells me he loves me, but I'm not sure if I should believe any bit of it. Some wierd thing in my head tells me to just give in. Give in to temptation...

_Should I?_

"_Of course..._" It tells me. It gives me no reason; just the answer.

I fear for my life in this place. I wonder what they have in store for me, these homunculi. But more importantly...

Will I ever see my father again? Or will I perish in this rat hole?

"Oh, please, Edward... I don't know if you are searching for me, but please..."

"_No one will save you," _the voice still tells me. Am I mad?

Greed walked in while I was thinking.. "Edward will be disposed of properly before he can reach us, my love, not to worry."

"Wait... So you're telling me he _is_ searching for me!"

He just smiled slyly, opening the cage. "You said you wanted to take a shower?"

My eyes widened. "No. Oh, Hell No. I refuse to bathe with a bastard like you!"

"Alright. Then rot in your filth." He turned to walk out.

...And I did like my cleanliness. "Wait. Fine. But we aren't doing _anything_!"

My captor smiled. "Alright. Are you still sore from your first time with me, love?"

I shuddered as I followed him out of the cage.

It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be; he was respectful this time. He _did_ make me wear a collar and chain on the way back so I wouldn't escape. That was the only thing bothering me besides the uncomfortable feeling of his eyes parading up and down my naked flesh.

"Will you wear the dress Wrath bought you for me?," he begged. I thought it would be best to give in for just once, so I wouldn't get another injury like my arm... So I nodded and got dressed into the leather dress.

"I hope you aren't uncomfortable... We didn't buy you any-"

"I don't care! Just don't say it!"

"Well, we didn't know your size..." I screamed. I didn't like how he was discussing panties with me. Greed grinned with satisfaction, and shut the cage door, locking it tight.

At least I would sleep well that night for cooperating.

The next day, I decided to give in to any command he would give me. I thought being like my mother wasn't worth dying over, especially if someone was going to save me.

It would take more than a few dumbass homunculi to kill Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist, who was soon going to be promoted to Colonel. I knew it.

The hope of my best friend going through so much just for me made me smile.

I'm glad someone cared.


End file.
